Messenger of the Heart
by sasukedude
Summary: Gai is dying and Kakashi, who feels he's to blame, is fighting his own demons. Kakashi must somehow get over his grief and tell Gai how he really feels about him before time runs out. KakashiXGai pair up.


**Messenger of Heart**

The exuberence of life ran abundant in the marketplace. A silver headed man whom despite his unwavering grimmace, staggered as though hampered, like Atlas, with the weight of the heavens on his shoulders. He was like a rock that crumbled as gravity forced it down a murky valley; unmoved on the inside, yet torn apart on the outside. In spite of the business that surrounded him, he pressed on to his destination, ignoring those who collided with him hurrily.

Taking seat on a bench on the rear-side of the gate that separated resident Konoha from the rest of the world, he proceeded to rub his head as though pained by agonizing thought. It became painfully apparent his stodgy demenor was all for show once a pool of tears came streaming from the cracks of his fingers that covered his eyes. "What have I done?" he repeated twenty times over to himself, shrugging his shoulders and breathing deeply while shaking his head in shame. The man then leaned forward and buried his head into his arms, sobbing deeper, clenching the fabric of his blood drenched sleeves. Suddenly he felt the warmth of a stranger's touch on his shoulders. A nimble, tar-haired young fellow sat beside him, caressing his back in a comforting motion. The boy's eyes, once bulbous and filled with determination and spirit now crinkled and sank into despair--the same despair that befell the man he came to console.

"He wants to see you." the boy murmured.

"I-I'm not....I'm not ready." The man replied faintly, rubbing his eyes devoid of any residue of sorrow.

"He needs you! You have to go!" The boy demanded.

"Look," The grieving man scoffed, "I-I can't do it I just......I--maybe tomorrow alright!" The boy backed away, proceeding to scold the man in a infuriated tone.

"There may not be a tomorrow for him! Maybe this whole incident wasn't your fault, but you at least owe it to him to---"

"BUT IT WAS MY FAULT!" The man exclaimed, grabbing the boy agressively by the forearms. Silence ruled for a few short seconds, then the man continued as his eyes sank deeper into sadness. "I was being arrogant. If I....if I had only told him right then and there what I was truly feeling....he....he...."

The silver haired man wrapped his arms around the young man's shoulders and buried himself into his chest, sobbing and weeping. The boy grasped the fabric on his back and pulled the man closer to his torsso, throwing his head above the man's shoulder, trying to force back his own tears.

"Th-this is hard for me too," stated the youth, stumbling upon his words, " Guy-sensei is like a father to me and I would give my life to save his----but he wouldn't want that." The bawling man paused, leaned upwards, and stared into the young boy's eyes. The boy continued, "No...he wouldn't want to be saved--he also wouldn't want to die alone." The silver man's eyes widened; his bottom lip quivered. "If you really think it's your fault....if you're truly sorry....then tell him yourself," The kid advanced, "you'll never get another chance to say what you feel and have it mean something unless you go. Be above your fear---be above yourself."

The grown man, frozen and speechless, lost himself in thought. The boy, whose words had truly touched home, stood up, shoved his hands into the pockets on his vest and proceeded to walk out of sight. Pain had forced his emotions into remission like a message to his heart; the guilt that splintered his soul had faded into nothingness, however, his mind still raced with "what if's". His load was semi-lifted, but the episode had taken a toll on his body and mind--- and he knew the walk home would be a long one.

That next morning at the Konoha Medical building, the patient in room sixty-six was graced with his comrades by his bedside. A dark haired girl with modest eyes of pearl, a blonde and a cherry blossom head, a slouching, lazy eyed youth holding a brunette whose hair was wraped in two neat little buns, a vulumptuous one who bore a lion's mane, and a round bellied woman with eyes like fire all stood around him--but it wasn't enough. Somewhere amongst this crowd of companions was not the one he sought to see before his final departure---nevertheless, he did not scoff nor did he resent him, although everyone present thought he he had cause to and wouldn't hate him if he did.

"I can't tell you all," hissed Guy as he paused to breathe, " how much.....how much I appreciate you. Keep strong....the will of fire.....and--" Guy's speech was interuppted when a terrible cough came over him. "Guy sensei!" lee cried out in horror.

"I'm alright," Guy stated, pulling himself together, "I just wish....I could see Kakashi's face......one...last...time."

As Guy ended his statement, a nurse followed him, informing his company that visiting time had expried and he needed rest. With no other choice but to comply, everyone advanced towards the exit, blowing kisses and sending warming smiles his way. The young, tar-headed fellow stayed a few seconds longer, touched Guy's hand and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye....Guy-sensei." he said. Slowly Guy's eyes started to descend; his arm began to go limp. The boy's eyes became glossy; tears fowed down his face as he slothishly passed the threshold. Looking back he murmured softly, "Goodbye.....dad."

When the lights all dimmed and the atmosphere had cleared, the window mysteriously burst open. Hundreds of leaves followed the freezing wind inside, and from the leaves ormed a man--yes, the man with hair like a wolf's coat---Kakashi.

Kakashi peered over the bed; taking his time with each step her moved closer towards Guy, took seat next to him and held his cold, lifeless hands. Kakashi slightly caressed his head; a single tear hurried down his cheek.

"I....I guess I was too late." he muttered, still gripping Guy with his quivering hands. "I......I never told you this," said Kakashi, weeping silently, "I guess I was afraid of losing you...either way...it seems to have had a huge effect on me." He wiped his eyes with a sorrowful disposition. "I know it's too late....and as much as it hurts me to have to know I'll never have the chance to tell you I love you....I must make peace with myself. I'm so sorry." having said this Kakashi broke down on Guy's chest. For a brief moment he paused to which a decietful Guy took the opportunity to muster the strength to say, "Sorry....did you say something?" Kakashi's immediate reaction was that of joy. He wrapped his arms around Guy's neck and squeezed tight. Guy beamed happily and spoke some words of understanding to his old friend. "I never intended on holding a grudge against you Kakashi.....even though we're rivals to the end."

"Guy I--"

"You....you don't have to say.... anything," Guy cut in, "you being here says it all. I...I.... forgive you.....and.....I...love..."

Kakashi moved his head towards Guy's cold, blue lips and pressed them against his in one long, passionate kiss. Guy closed his eyes; Kakashi could feel his breath escape him, and the warmth of his body leave with the wind. Before he could finish his senstence, death for Guy came swift. Kakashi backed away slowly, stroked his head a final time and dispersed into leaves that were carried out by the morning breeze.

"You are my faith, my hope, my pillar, my world. The little ray that keeps me believing. The light of my life.....my beat...my voice......my freedom......thank you Guy....you are the messenger of my heart."

* * *

Go easy on me guys this is my first Yaoi story and I tried to sound good given that I was goated into doing it by a friend. SHANNY BE NICE!


End file.
